Conventionally, a technique for connecting a connector to an end portion of an electric wire has been known. Patent Document 1 (JP2013-20717A) describes a wire harness in which a connector is attached to one end thereof. A corrugated tube sheaths this wire harness and protects portions of electric wires on the connector side.